A day's fanasty
by animelover2468
Summary: Join in as Ciel is older now and views have changed. Ciel now...lets say views Sebastian with a different mindset ;). there are lemon's so be warned


Ciel looked out the window in his study. he was older now, about 18 years of age. he finally had hit his growth spurt and now was a handsome looking gentleman. If you asked anyone they would tell you that he looked just like his father. The earl of Phantomhive still wore the eye patch for the very same reason he had been all these years. For the contract still hadn't been completed.

Ciel sometimes thought to himself that he was getting bored with the game but he knew his life's goal was to drag the people who caused his suffering into the very same hell he was at. There would be no greater satisfaction in his life other than this.

Ciel looked down to see Finny yet again destroy the manor's gardens and yet again see Sebastian yell at him. '_Sebastian.__.._' Ciel mused in his thoughts. Ciel had, over the years, developed something of an attachment for the demon. If ciel were to really be honest with himself, he would say that he was in love with the demon crow.

Ciel didn't hope though. He knew that there would be no feelings ever returned. Oh god no. He wasn't stupid, he knew what the demon was like and there was no way that would ever happen. Ciel would have to be a complete idiot and a hopeless romantic to ever think that in his life. Besides, Ciel had a societal obligation to marry Lizzie, his finance.

Still there were days, like today, that ciel would find himself staring at Sebastian and then there would be that tiny sliver of hope. Ciel bit his lip. Hope was a dangerous thing. Trust and attachment were an ever bigger danger. There were many examples throughout his life that proved just that. the circus, the undertaker, madam red...oh yes they were all very dangerous.

There would be nights though that ciel would let his fantasies take flight and in these dreams he would be in Sebastian's arms as the demon would pound into his with no restraint.

Ciel smiled a sad smile, the one no one ever sees, including Sebastian. His cock twitched at the thought of his erotic fantasies. He looked back outside to see Sebastian now abusing the poor gardener. '_Well_' he thought to himself as he sat in his chair _'I might as well do it now'_

He then proceeded to slide his trousers down and spread his legs. Ciel then began to bring his cock to life while sucking on his fingers with the hand that wasn't on his cock. He then let his fantasies take hold of the driver's seat...

...

_Sebastian walks in, bringing ciel his late night tea._

_"Is there anything else I can get you Bochan?" he still calls Ciel that even after all these years. Sebastian walks up to ciel and leans down. _

_Ciel gulps as he feels Sebastian's hot breath against his neck._

_"There might be something else..." ciel trails off._

_"Oh?" Sebastian says leaning in so close that their lips are only centimeters apart. _

_Ciel can't help but almost groan at how sexy Sebastian is. "Yes" ciel then whispered._

_Sebastian's lips claim his then. There was no battle of dominance because Ciel wanted Sebastian to take control over him this once. Ciel maneuvered so he could kiss Sebastian better. The demon's lips tasted as expected. Sinful and wild. Ciel couldn't help but moan into Sebastian's mouth as their tongues danced together. _

_The next thing Ciel knew, paper were flying through the air as he was placed onto the desk. _

_Sebastian was over him now. His red eyes gazing down like a predator catching his meal. Ciel licked his lips at the thought of what Sebastian would do with him. _

_Sebastian lowered his head and whispered "I caught you Bochan"_

_Ciel gasped as Sebastian suckled on his neck_

_"Seb...Seb...astin"_

_"Hush ciel"_

_"aaah"_

_Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and threw it. He then began to attack ciel's nipples. _

_"nnnh" Ciel said. He then fisted his hands into Sebastian's hair, pulling him closer. He loved it when Sebastian sucked his nipples. Almost much as he...well that comes later. _

_Ciel's cock twitched in wanting more and Ciel knew exactly what he wanted. Sebastian knew it too. _

_"Now then" Sebastian whispered. Ciel was then flipped over on his hands and knees. Sebastian pushed Ciel's head against the desk and raised his ass. _

_"You want it don't you Bochan?" Sebastian's hand rubbed his harden cock though his pants._

_Ciel moaned in his wanting. Oh god yes did he want it. And he wanted it soon. _

_"Ciel" Sebastian said "How bad do you want it?"_

_"So bad" Ciel answered "I want it now"_

_Sebastian laughed "Soon my greedy Bochan"_

_Ciel wasn't looking but he heard as Sebastian removed his own clothing. He could only imagine the erotic way Sebastian was doing it. How slowly the taunt and ripped muscles moved as Sebastian flexed to removed his clothing. _

_"Sebastian please" Ciel begged. He only heard Sebastian chuckle. Then he felt as his own trousers and undergarment were removed. _

_Sebastian then began to rub Ciel's penis. _

_"ah seb-Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as the demon began to lick his entrance. _

_"ah-ah" Ciel moaned as he felt the demon' s tongue do its magic._

_He then felt as the tongue enter him._

_"I need more than that" Ciel moaned._

_"Oh Bochan" Sebastian said as he rubbed ciel's cock faster "You'll get it. If I couldn't do that then what kind of butter would I be?"_

_There was a pause and Ciel smiled as he knew what was coming next._

_He felt as Sebastian's penis lined up to his entrance. He moaned as it started to slide in. There of course was the pain, but Ciel was so use to it by now._

_"ah Sebastian"_ Ciel placed his fingers into his entrance, still vividly involved with his dream.

_Sebastian grunted as his cock was pushed up to the hilt. They both waited for a bit for ciel to get adjusted. Sebastian began to move. _

_At first it was slow, which in Ciel's opinion was pure torture, he wanted to go faster. Ciel began to rock his hips but Sebastian stopped him. "Not yet Bochan"_

_Sebastian's hand then snaked its way down his hip and trailed a finger lightly down ciel's cock._

_"ah, please Sebastian" ciel begged._

_Sebastian began to rock harder and then began to pump ciel in time with the thrusts. _

_faster and harder Sebastian went and it drove ciel wild. "oh please, yes, fuck me harder Sebastian!"_

_"yes my lord" Sebastian grunted at one point_

_He thrusted into ciel with an animalistic nature that drove ciel over the deep end. he was so caught up in bliss that he didn't even know what he was saying anymore._

_Then came the ultimate pleasure as ciel screamed "Sebastian!"_

_h=He felt as Sebastian grunted and thrusted into him, then the hotness of cum being spilled inside him._

Ciel panted as cum filled his hand. he took the hanker chief, that he was accustomed to carrying now, out of his pocket and proceeded to wipe himself of the filth. he then pulled up his trousers and made himself presentable. ciel then went to work on managing his company.

A few hours later, in mid afternoon, Sebastian came into the study.

"My lord, I brought you your afternoon tea."

Ciel waved a hand, while looking over some papers "Yes, yes thank you Sebastian"

"Is there anything else I can get you Bochan?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel hesitated because that was word for word of what Sebastian said in his masturbation fantasy that same day.

"Bochan?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side.

Ciel cleared his throat "Ah, that will be all".

"Very well then my lord." Sebastian said.

Ciel then made a shoo-ing motion and watched as Sebastian walked out of the room.

Ciel thought to himself '_there is no hope...is there?"_


End file.
